


Bar Flies

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Phoenix Wright kinkmeme forever ago.  The original prompt was here:  teagueful.livejournal.com/8191.html</p>
<p>Phoenix and Gumshoe go to a bar and bitch about Edgeworth.  Then they make out.  Seriously, it's a PWP for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Flies

They were getting plastered. It wasn’t something that Phoenix nor Gumshoe would normally do, especially not with each other, but it had been a particularly rough day in court. Phoenix had won his case but it was after a long, dragged out fight with Edgeworth. Gumshoe’s testimony, as per usual, had been filled with the right sort of holes to pick apart. 

Thus, after Gumshoe’s performance, Edgeworth had proceeded to rip the detective a new hole to go along with his testimony. Phoenix, in a moment of pity, invited the bumbling detective out for a drink, which was proving to be more educational than he thought.

He had watched the detective the whole night, the way he moved, the way he smiled, and the way he’d flag down a waitress to get “his buddy Mr. Wright” another beer. Gumshoe was big and his gestures were big but it was obvious that the man had a marshmallow center. Every once and a while, the defense attorney would wonder what else was big.

“I don’t know what the hell Mr. Edgeworth’s problem is. Sure, I screw up sometimes, okay, most of the time,” Gumshoe said, hand flailing around. “But it’s not like I’m given a lot time to do my investigations. In the old days, it might take weeks to figure out the right suspect, now they want it in days. They even want an arrest the same day, pal.”

Phoenix had to admit that the detective was right. Gumshoe could find things heck, his ability to find random evidence or do testing during a trial had saved Phoenix’s clients more than once. “It’s all about making the public happy, speeding up trials and everything. It’s like they don’t care about the truth anymore,” Phoenix said.

Gumshoe nodded. “I think Mr. Edgeworth used to care about the truth. I’m not so sure anymore.” The detective frowned at the thought and took a long drink from his beer.

Phoenix felt that he should defend his childhood friend; he wasn’t sure why because he agreed with Gumshoe. “Well he had a tough time after the DL-6 Incident.”

“Sure,” Gumshoe said. “I mean, I feel sorry for Edgeworth, he’s had a rough time but lots of people had bad childhoods and don’t turn out like jerks.” The detective cocked his head as if thinking about something. “I didn’t turn out like a jerk.”

“You had a bad childhood?” Phoenix asked.

The larger man shrugged and grinned. “How did you think I got so good at budgeting, pal? Mom and Dad were always figuring out food or heat, you know? Never starved but we sure got cold.” The detective chuckled to himself.

Phoenix nodded. “Edgeworth never had to worry about that. Rich bastard.” He raised his beer up. Gumshoe took the hint and tapped his own bottle against Phoenix’s. They quickly downed the rest of their bottles respective contents.

A flush rushed to the defense attorney’s face. He was definitely buzzed and seeing Gumshoe not act like an abused spouse while talking about Edgeworth was a huge turn-on. Speaking of Edgeworth—

“You know, Edgeworth could just look through all the evidence himself and figure things out before anything ever went to trial. But no, he just blames the police department for not doing his job,” Phoenix said.

A light seemed to go on in Gumshoe’s head. He clapped a hand on Phoenix’s shoulder. “You’re right, pal. Absolutely right.” He waved his empty bottle around. “Why should I get blamed for not doing his job? You’re right. This is why you’re the best, pal.”

The defense attorney took in the detective reddening face and happy grin and got a brilliant idea. A wonderfully fantastic idea that could only come from being really buzzed. 

“You want to go back to my place?”

Phoenix’s hopes fell when Gumshoe stared cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “And talk, or something?” he asked.

“Well, uh, you see,” Phoenix hemmed and hawed, scratching the back of his neck. Oh this wasn’t going like he thought it would. Then he felt a warm, heavy hand on his knee. He looked up.

A mysterious grin tugged at the detective’s lips. “Unless you had something else in mind, pal?” 

The warm hand traveled higher. Phoenix shuddered.

He pointed his index finger at the waitress. “Check, please!”

\----------------------

The walk home was a jittery one for Phoenix. Not because he feared being mugged or anything, Gumshoe’s sheer size was warning enough for most attackers, but because he might actually be getting laid. 

His hands fumbled with the keys, trying to keep his alcohol-fuzzed limbs from making him look like a complete idiot. The detective stood off to the side, looking for all the world like just another visitor. The younger man wasn’t sure if he was relieved or annoyed at Gumshoe’s discretion.

Finally he got the door opened and they stepped inside. The second the lock turned, Phoenix found himself pressed up against the wall.

Gumshoe’s lips found his own, crashing together in a wet uncoordinated tangle. The kiss was too wet, Gumshoe’s stubble scratched his cheek and his own hands were just grasping uselessly at his sides. But none of that mattered because a set of too large fingers were tugging at his zipper and sliding into his pants.

Phoenix hissed, his eyes sliding shut as the detective’s callused palm encircled him. 

The larger man pulled back, eyes filled with concern. “Too rough, pal?”

Phoenix shook his head and yanked Gumshoe down to nibble at his neck. The detective shivered and gave a few experimental tugs.

Phoenix felt the blood rush from his cheeks down to his groin. He thrust his hips, trying to increase the friction. The movement wasn’t smooth at all; things were too dry. 

Then the hand disappeared. Phoenix heard the rustle of fabric and opened his eyes. Detective Gumshoe had shrugged out of his signature trenchcoat and was kneeling right at the defense attorney’s crotch. 

His mouth went dry. There was no way—

Phoenix’s head slammed back into the wall in shock as delicious warmth surrounded his cock. He yelped in pain. 

Just as suddenly, the warmth was gone. 

“Are you all right, pal?” Gumshoe asked. 

The attorney’s fingers scrambled for the detective’s broad shoulders and tugged him forward.

Gumshoe took the hint.

The detective wasn’t skilled in this area but enthusiasm can make up for quite a lot. His mouth was warm and wet and his tongue tickled at just the right spot underneath his cock. There wasn’t nearly enough suction for Phoenix’s taste, but before he could complain, Gumshoe stood up.

The detective pressed his body against the smaller man, left arm raised to brace himself. Phoenix could feel something happening in the space between them, but he couldn’t see. Then Gumshoe’s strong hand was wrapped around him again but now joined by Gumshoe’s cock and then the detective squeezed. 

Oh god, it was beautiful. His hand was slip, sliding and squeezing and it was smooth and hot and god, that’s what Gumshoe had been doing with his mouth! Phoenix rocked his hips, increasing friction, increasing touch. He needed to feel that hand and that cock and he praised God that Edgeworth was too stupid to see what was right in front of him.

The attorney reached around and grabbed a nice handful of the detective’s muscular ass. He could feel the muscles shift and move as Gumshoe thrust up against him. He pulled the other man’s hips forward in encouragement. 

“Mr. Wright,” the detective moaned.

“Call me Phoenix.”

Gumshoe’s lips murmured against the shell of his ear. “I’ll just call you Nick, pal. Phoenix is kind of a stupid name.”

Wright was about to argue that a certain Dick Gumshoe had no room to talk but said detective was doing wonderful things with his hand that Phoenix really didn’t want interrupted.

He was getting close and judging by the red flush on Gumshoe’s face, so was he. Phoenix leaned forward and bit down, right at the juncture of neck and shouldered. 

Gumshoe barked out a short cry. Wet heat splashed up between them. It was too much for Wright. He shuddered, his cock twitching against the other, slowing softening. 

The detective dipped his head down and caught the attorney in a sweet kiss full of promise.

Everything was a very pleasant haze after that. 

\--------------------------

The morning sun streamed in through the blinds landing right on Phoenix’s face. He turned away from it, snuggling into the warm body beside him. Warm body?

Phoenix opened his eyes. Right next to him was a large expanse of back and a head topped with short, choppy, dark hair. So he had slept with Gumshoe—uh, Dick last night. A feeling of relief swept over him, followed by dread. Relief because he wasn’t crazy or dreaming and dread because what the hell would Edgeworth do?

If he had been a cruel man he would have just thrown Gumshoe out right then, but Phoenix wasn’t a cruel man. And quite frankly, he didn’t want the detective to leave. He didn’t mind the thought of the other man sticking around for the day, or the next week. The next month might be pushing it too soon, but he liked the general idea. 

As he contemplated on what to make for breakfast for two, the phone rang. It was too loud in the small room and the defense attorney flailed for the handle, barely catching it. He glanced at the clock as he answered. 6:00. Who the hell was calling at 6:00 in the morning?

The icy voice on the other end was all the answer Phoenix needed. “Wright. I have a few questions for you.”

Edgeworth. Just who he didn’t want to talk to. “It’s 6:00 in the morning on a Sunday,” Phoenix said evenly.

“It’s 7:00. Daylight savings was last night,” Edgeworth replied.

“It’s still Sunday. What do you want?” Phoenix asked. He felt more irritated at the prosecutor at that moment than he had ever felt in court.

“I have a witness who saw you and Detective Gumshoe at a bar last night. Apparently you chatted for quite a while,” Edgeworth said.

Something twisted in Phoenix’s stomach. Edgeworth had someone spying on them?

“And that he left with you. Detective Gumshoe never returned home last night. Where is he?”

The detective in question shifted beside Phoenix and lifted his head. He gazed at the defense attorney in confusion.

“Who’s on the phone?” Dick asked.

Phoenix’s mouth went dry. He really didn’t want to answer that question. Gumshoe had admired Edgeworth for years, following him around like a puppy. He could imagine all too easily the detective just leaving to trail behind the prosecutor and never giving him a second glance. Phoenix couldn’t help the disappointment gnawing at his gut.

“Wright?” the voice on the other line yelled in irritation. “Answer me.”

“That Mr. Edgeworth?”

Phoenix nodded. There was no turning back now. Was the other man going to walk out? 

Dick studied the attorney’s face. His lips shifted into a smile as if he found something he liked. “You can tell Mr. Edgeworth,” he said in loud voice so that the party on the phone could hear, “to go fuck himself.”

Phoenix Wright gleefully did just that.


End file.
